Untitled for now
by Shinikami Dragon
Summary: AU. Jin was dragged to a club by his friend Ling. There he meets the club dancer and club owner, someone who sparks his interest. But would he let this person come close to him? To what extent would this person go to in order to get Jin? Hwoajin YAOI
1. Default Chapter

Sandra: My first Tekken Story, and it's an AU, I know people don't really do much AU for Tekken but oh well.

I'm a little new to Tekken despite it's so old, so a few things might be a little OOC or wrong.

By the way, Ling will be much older for many purposes of the story.

* * *

"Come on Jin!" Cried a hyper Chinese girl as she constantly tried to drag the male known as Jin, out of his apartment.

"No! I am NOT going to no club, I don't have time for that kind of stuff. Let go of me! Ling Xiaoyu, let me go, or I will have to hurt you." Jin said, trying to yank his arm away from the girl known as Ling Xiaoyu.

"You won't hurt me, you never had and never will, now come on! Loosen up for once!" Ling said, managing to drag the male closer to the door.

"And, why may I ask, do we have to go to this club 'Blood Talon'?" Jin asked, raising an eyebrow, whilst looking at the flyer in his free hand.

"What's the matter Jin? Afraid? They're not going to draw blood from you. It's just the clubs name!" Ling said, getting closer to her destination: the door.

"But why a gay club?" Jin asked.

"Cause, idiot, YOU are gay." Ling said, mere inches away from the door handle.

"Who said I'm gay?" Jin asked, glaring at the girl.

"Well, you never dated a girl in the whole of your 19 years of life, never shown any INTEREST in any female species, and you definitely need to get laid!" Ling said, turning around and smirking.

"I…" Jin was speechless, it was true, "I hate you." Jin said, head bowed low as he was dragged out onto the streets.

"Don't worry, the club don't open till 8:00, we still got 2 hours to spare, meaning 2 hours to get you an outfit." Ling said, taking her friend to do a little bit of shopping.

"If I didn't know you since birth, I would've killed you already." Jin growled, Ling just grinned as she entered a store.

"Right, you wait here, I'll go get my friend." Ling said as she exited to the backroom, Jin looked around the store, a store of clothes perfect for clubs, sighing he saw a few couches and took a seat.

"There he is! Jin!" Jin looked up to see Ling dragging another man other to him.

"This is the store manager Eddy Gordo. Eddy, this is your client for today!" Ling said, introducing the two briefly.

"I take it as he's a newby. Very well." Eddy said, pulling Jin up and dragging him over to the four side by side full length mirrors.

"We're going to need something that says 'I'm not a whore, but I wanna get laid.'" Ling said, popping up behind the two.

"What the-" Jin tried to turn to look at Ling, but got turned back to stare at the mirrors.

"A newby and a virgin, surprised, considering his looks and build, that's fine." Eddy said, walking off for a moment, Jin turned to see Ling looking through the wracks of clothes innocently and looked at him, giving him a small smile and wave.

Jin growled, but then got turned back to the mirrors by Eddy.

"Right, I'm thinking skin tight, definitely leather, and boots, yeah." Eddy said, tapping his chin, before grabbing a selected few items of clothing and shoving Jin into the changing rooms.

"Come on Jin, hurry up!" Ling cried, sitting outside Jin's changing room.

"No way." Jin said.

"Come on! Don't make me come in there!" Ling said, Jin sighed and walked out.

Clad in midnight blue skin tight leather pants, a skin tight vest shirt under a black shirt with the buttons undone. On his feet with his trousers tucked into the black zip up boots, a few chains hanging off the boots.

Ling gasped, Eddy walked over and looked at Jin, tapping his chin before walking over to a part of shop and then back to Jin, putting on a thick silver chain and bracelet onto the male.

"Perfect." Eddy said, Ling squealed.

"Thanks Eddy. Jin, go to the till and pay then meet me at my house." Ling said, running out the store, Jin sighed and went to the till, but when he saw the amount of money he had to pay, a vein started throbbing in his head.

"LING!!!!!" Jin cried.

* * *

By the time it was 8:00, the two were queuing up waiting to get into the club, by then Jin was still growling.

"Aww, come on Jin, don't be mad." Ling said, putting on her best puppy dog eyes, and it worked, Jin sighed.

"Next time you want to buy an outfit, make sure we buy it somewhere cheaper." Jin said, running a hand through his hair. He looked at Ling's outfit, a mini denim skirt, a netted shirt so that her bra was slightly visible, stiletto shoes making her slightly taller, and a choker. Her hair still in the same pigtails style.

"You look nice." Jin said, smiling at his childhood friend. Ling giggled.

"We're in!" Ling said, dragging Jin into the club. They took a seat in the corner and watched the people on the dance floor move.

"Come on Jin, let's dance!" Ling said, Jin shook his head, Ling pouted, but got up and went onto the dance floor.

Jin watched the sweaty bodies grind and sway to the music when people started forming a big circle in the middle, Jin, being quite curious, got up and pushed to the front to see what's going on, in the middle was two groups of people.

"Think your boys can outdo mine?" Jin lip read from one guy.

"I didn't say that, I just thought we could place a gamble on it." Jin lip read from another guy, one with ginger hair pulled back by a pair of goggles.

"How much?"

"How about 50?"

"Make it 100."

"150"

"500"

"Done." The ginger haired male said.

The other group started putting on a dance in the middle of the circle, the crowd cheered and hooted. When they finished, they signalled for the other group the start.

The ginger haired male shrugged and turned to his boys, leading them into the middle, then unknowing to everyone around apart from Jin who did notice, the ginger haired male clicked his fingers and the tune changed, and they danced, grinding against each other, brake dance, swaying, all of them in time with one another, the crowd was going wild. The other male's eyes widened, the ginger haired male smirked and out stretched his hand, the guy growled and paid up, then left the club. The club merged together once again.

Jin was about to walk back to his seat when someone grabbed his hand and pulled him into their chest, making Jin sway to the music against them.

"I noticed you." The voice said into his ear.

"Who…" Jin was cut off when he got spun around to look into the eyes of the ginger haired male.

"The name's Hwoarang." He said.

"Don't you want to dance with me?" He asked, Jin tried to pull away.

"I might shame you up if I dance by you." Jin said cockily, smirking at the male.

"You watched my performance, you have some gut to say something like that." Hwoarang said, placing his hands on his skin tight vest clad hips.

Jin turned away and was about to walk off when Hwoarang grabbed hold of his hand once again.

"I'll challenge you." He said, clicking his fingers, the crowd started splitting, leaving just the two of them in the middle.

"How much?" Jin said.

"Whatever we want. I win, your mine to do with whatever I want." Hwoarang said grinning.

"If I win?" Jin asked.

"Whatever you want." Hwoarang answered.

"Jin? What are you doing?" Ling yelled, Jin looked over to his friend and took off the shirt and threw it over to her.

"Keep that for me, I paid good money for it." He said, revealing his toned muscles, the skin tight vest shirt showing off every muscle it was trying to conceal.

Hwoarang licked his lips, noticing his skin tight jeans getting tighter.

"Your mine." He said, and started dancing, moving along to one of the poles located in the club. When he finished his dance, Jin gulped, a mass of feelings ran through his body that he never felt before.

When the track changed, Jin didn't move, the crowd started booing and Hwoarang smirked, he won. For only a split second though as Jin started moving to the music, hands running along his body seductively as he closed his eyes and let his body do the work, his moves speeding up when the tune would get faster, and slow down with the music. His feet took him towards a cage like wall, his hands crashing against the metal fence as his eyes shot open, he growled and smashed the fence once more as the track came to a close.

Hwoarang was mesmerised.

"I believe that was a tie, looks like our Blood Talon himself has a rival." The DJ known as Steve Fox cried.

When Jin came back over to his corner, he saw Ling sitting there holding his shirt, taking the black piece of material, he slipped it on and took a breath.

"I didn't know you could dance." Ling said, blinking.

"You never asked." Jin said, turning to the girl and smiled.

"Come on, let's go." Jin said, getting up and dragged Ling out of the club.

"So…found anyone interesting?" The Chinese girl asked, tilting her head.

"Nope…none at all." Jin said, as he buttoned up the black shirt, which was long enough to hide the real truth.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the club, in the back rooms, Hwoarang sat there, taking a breather.

"Well, well, what are you doing back here before midnight?" Steve asked as he walked over.

"Haven't you got a club to be mixing for?" Hwoarang asked as he turned to his blonde friend.

"Nope, Craig took over." The blonde male said, taking a seat next to his friend and boss.

"So, what did you think of that guy?" Steve asked.

"What guy?" But Hwoarang knew exactly who his British friend was talking about.

"You knew, the one who almost out did you." Steve said, giving a friendly punch.

"So?"

"I'll beat him, he will be mine." Hwoarang said, smirking before taking a gulp of his drink.

"But I'll have to pay a small visit to an old friend of mine." He said, getting up and helping up his blonde friend.

"Come, we still got the whole night against us, can't let the crowd down." Hwoarang said before leaving the backroom with Steve, and started dancing until they shut.

"Did you even catch his name?" Steve asked.

Hwoarang thought back…

He smirked.

"Jin…" He muttered, remembering the name the Chinese girl called out.

"What?"

"His name's Jin." Hwoarang said smiling.

TBC----------------------------------------->

* * *

Sandra: What do you think then? It's been so long since I wrote a fanfic at all, so be nice, and review! Please no flamers as this IS my FIRST Tekken story. 


	2. Default Chapter 2

Sandra: Thank you for all my reviews! I'm so happy, thank you! My first Tekken and I done quite well, in my own opinion. Thank you guys so much! So without further ado, here's chapter 2! (it's rhymes!)

* * *

As Jin finished off his karate routine, he pulled his fists back to his hip, and took a deep breath, ending his training for one day.

"Hungry?" Said a woman's voice, Jin turned to the entrance of his family dojo to see his mother Jun Kazama standing there with a tray of food.

"Thanks mum." He said as he walked over to her, sitting on the floor with the tray in hand, he picked up the bowl of rice and chopsticks and started eating.

"Honey," Jun started, Jin looked up from his food but didn't stop, "Don't you think you spend a little TOO much time in this dojo?"

Jin raised an eyebrow at her as he picked up some meat and popped it in his mouth.

"I mean, don't you think it's about time you go out to the world and well…date?" Jin choked on the piece of meat he was swallowing, Jun passed him the cup of water and he downed it, Jun rubbing his back.

"Mum!" He said, eyes wide.

"What?" She asked.

"I…I don't need to waste my time on little things like that." Jin said, picking up his bowl of soup and taking small sips.

"But you've NEVER dated EVER! Honey, I don't want you to die alone and grey!" She said, Jin sighed as he finished the bowl and put it down, picking up the tray, he pecked his mother and got up.

"Thanks for dinner." He said as he started walking out.

"You always do that! Always run when I bring up this subject!" She said, Jin just waved his hand, not turning back.

"That boy…" Jun said, shaking her head.

"Had the TALK with your son again?" A different male voice said.

"He's your son too." Jun said, looking up to her husband Kazuya Mishima.

"True, true." Kazuya said as he walked over to his wife.

"Why don't YOU try telling him to go find himself someone? Then you'll see how hard it is!" Jun said, punching her husband lightly in the chest.

"Nah, cause if I end up like you, I rather not." He said, only to get a small shove.

"You know he take's after you." Jun said, embracing her husband.

"What?! Me?!" Kazuya exclaimed, looking at his wife.

"Yeah, I believe it was me who came up to you and asked you on a date, I was the one who called you. I was the one who…" Kazuya placed a finger on Jun's lips.

"But I was the one who asked you to marry me." He countered, she smiled and hugged him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jin walked out of the bathroom in nothing but a pair of khakis, towel draped over his shoulder and droplets of water fell off the tips of his hair.

"Jin." Said male turned to see his Grandfather Heihachi Mishima.

"Yes grandfather?" Jin replied.

"Just finished training?" He asked, walking beside his grandson, Jin nodded.

"I still remember the time you finally mastered the family karate fighting style, you entered so many competitions when you was a young boy." Heihachi said. Jin looked at his grandfather curiously, then Heihachi turned to Jin and smiled.

"Why don't you enter a competition again? It HAS been a while since you fought in such an atmosphere." Heihachi said, Jin smirked at his grandfather's tactic.

"Grandfather, I told you, I won't be competing in any more competitions again." Jin said as they neared his bedroom.

"But Jin, what happened to that burning passion for victory?" Heihachi cried.

"It's time to let the others have a go, until I find myself a worthy opponent, I won't be entering any competitions."

"But what if that worthy opponent was in one of these competitions."

"Then let fate guide me then." Jin said stopping outside his door.

"But…"

"Good night Grandfather." Jin said smiling as he stepped in his room and shut the door.

* * *

Also around this time, Hwoarang decided to pay his old friend a visit, as soon as he opened the door, he was dropped to the floor.

"Hwoarang!" Cried a chirpy American.

"Julia." Hwoarang said, smiling at the girl clinging to him.

"What are you doing here? Did you miss me? You want to take me out to dinner? Why haven't you been calling me?" Julia babbled on.

"Um…Julia, I'm here to see Eddy." Hwoarang said, pulling his arm away from the girl, she pouted and crossed her arms. Hwoarang smiled apologetically and headed to the backroom.

"Yo." He said as he saw his long time friend.

"Well well, Mr. Blood Talon here in the flesh, something must've happened, what do you need?" Eddy asked as he and Hwoarang gave each other a big hug.

"Actually, I'm just here to ask you for some help on ma moves." Hwoarang said, Eddy raised an eyebrow and looked at his friend over the top of his sunglasses.

"Someone managed to outdo you?" Eddy asked, Hwoarang shook his head.

"Almost." He said, showing the small gap between his index and middle finger.

"No problem with that. One moment." Eddy said as he popped out to the front, a little while later, he came back in.

"What did you do to Julia this time?" Eddy asked, looking Hwoarang up and down.

"Nothing, I just told her I came here for you." Hwoarang admitted.

"Why don't you just date her?" Eddy asked, slipping on his jacket.

"You know she ain't my type." Hwoarang said, running a hand through his hair before pulling it all back with his goggles which were around his neck.

"I let her have the whole of last week off cause you rejected her and didn't call her and so on." Eddy said, picking up his keys. The two walked out to the front.

"Remember to lock up Julia." Eddy said, Hwoarang noticed her angry look, and how harshly she was turning the pages of the magazine she was supposed to be reading.

Sighing he walked over to her and gave her a peck on the cheek before leaving.

As the door shut, you can still hear Julia squealing and giggling.

"Hey, it's my way of paying you for helping me." Hwoarang said, Eddy giving him a funny look.

They got into Eddy's car and drove back to the club which wasn't open until later on, Hwoarang opened the door and let Eddy in, as Eddy took off his coat, Hwoarang poured them both a drink.

"So what kind of moves you want to work on?"

"The best moves you got. Maybe something seductive." Hwoarang said, handing his friend the drink.

"Hmm… Well, for starters, is this to impress someone?" Eddy asked.

"impress and to beat them." Hwoarang answered.

"Very well, you're a fast learner so these moves shouldn't take too long for you to master, and knowing how good you are with your legs, I think you can do this, it's how well your hands work." Eddy said finishing his drink and walked to the middle, Hwoarang did the same and copied his friends moves, adding a few of his own every now and then.

"Didn't think you'd learn it that fast. You might out do me one day!" Eddy said smiling as he looked at his watch.

"Never will mate." Hwoarang said.

"Time flies when your having fun, your opening soon, I best be off." Eddy said, picking up his coat and headed to the door.

"Thanks man, I owe ya." Hwoarang said, wiping the sweat away from his forehead.

"As long as you keep Julia happy, then I'm happy." Eddy said winking as he put on his sunglasses and got in his car.

"Asshole." Hwoarang laughed jokingly to himself.

* * *

Eventually it was morning, but to Jin Kazama, it just hit sleep time as all night, when he closed his eyes, he saw the ginger haired club owner.

When he finally fell asleep, he was awakened by the mean sound of the sleep destroyer, the phone.

Trying to whack the phone, he missed it so the phone went to voice mail.

"HEY JIN! RISE AND SHINE! You said you'll come with me to meet up with Forest and Christie!" Ling cried.

"I know you're there Jin Kazama!"

Jin put his head under the pillow, and finally the sound was gone, he closed his eyes and was so close to falling asleep when all of a sudden, he felt a bundle of weight on top of him.

"WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP!" Ling cried in her hyper state.

"You was just…on the phone, how the hell did you get here so quick?!" Jin cried as he smacked her with his pillow.

"Duh, I used my cell phone!" She said, grabbing a free pillow and smacking him, which ended up with the two having a pillow fight.

"Come on Christie and Forest can't wait no more!" She said, pulling Jin out of bed and down the stairs.

"Can't I at least get some clothes on?!" Jin cried as Ling almost made it to the door.

"Oh…sorry." She giggled. Jin shook his head and walked to the bathroom, as he shut the door, he sunk to the floor and rested his head on the door, taking a deep breath, he yawned and closed his eyes.

"Peace…at…last…" He muttered before falling asleep on the bathroom floor.

After a whole hours worth of quality sleeping time, Jin went flying into the wall and the door he was sleeping against got barged open.

"Jin?! Are you alright?! You didn't drown yourself did you?!" Ling cried as she looked around the massive bathroom, but when she looked at the floor to notice Jin lying there, she screeched and kicked him.

"Pervert." She said dusting off her hands before leaving and slamming the door.

Jin stood up and rubbed his head and growled as he hand ran over a small bump, he growled once more before cleaning himself up. Headed to his room, he picked out a black shirt, a pair of blue jeans and a pair of converse shoes. Decided he'll ge for the smart look today, he was going to see his Junior High school friends, which he hasn't seen for a VERY long time.

"Finally, come on! I wouldn't be surprised if Forest and Christie left! And if they did, your ass in going DOWN!" Ling said as she dragged Jin out the house and towards their destination.

"Do I HAVE to come?" Jin asked, as they neared the town park, where they'll be meeting their two friends.

"They were your friends too you know!" Ling said, soon she spotted the two and with a burst of strength, she dragged Jin as she sprinted towards the two people.

"FOREST! CHRISTIE!" Ling cried, said people turned around to see a dash of red at them, the male moved to one side whereas the lady stood there and embraced the red blur known as Ling Xiaoyu.

"LING!!!" The girl cried.

"OH MY GOD CHRISTIE! I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN FOREVER!" Ling said, letting her friend out of the bear hug, the girl, known as Christie Monteiro.

"I know, how is everyone?" Christie said, tilting her head.

"Great. How was Brazil?" Ling asked.

"It was brilliant. And how is my honey?" Christie asked, Ling giggled.

"He's doing great too, you going to see him later?" Ling asked.

"Yup, wow Ling, haven't seen you in so long you've grown taller." Christie said.

"I have?" Ling asked, then looked down and noticed why her sudden height difference.

"Oh my…Jin! I'm so SORRY!" Ling said, getting off the male on the ground and helped him up.

"You remember Jin?" Ling asked Christie, Jin stood there patting off the dirt.

"How can I not, Mr. Cool and Popular." Christie said grinning at the male.

"I'm feeling so neglected right now." another male voice said, all three heads turned to the male.

"FOREST!" Ling cried, jumping the man known as Forest Law.

"Hey Ling, I take it as your well." Forest said smiling at the girl.

"Hey." Jin said, nodding to Forest, Forest nodded back.

"Been a long time." He said, Jin again nodded.

"Ok, let's not just stand here, we still got a long day ahead of us!" Christie said, Ling nodded and bounced over to the girl and linked arms with her.

The two male shook their heads and followed, making small talk amongst themselves.

* * *

Later on in the day, Ling's phone rang.

"Hello? Ling speaking." She said.

"Hey Eddy! Yeah Christie's with me!" Ling said, looking at the others and mouthing Eddy to them.

"We'll be over later, don't worry, We're NOT going to lose her." Christie giggled, Forest and Jin just smiled.

"What do you mean I'm careless?! What…humph!" Ling started pouting.

"Alright, we'll see you in a moment. BYE!" Ling cheered, a total mood swing.

"Eddy said we have to bring you back now because he said we're gonna lose you like last time." Ling said. Jin and Forest raised an eyebrow at Ling.

"We?" They both asked.

"Ok, Me!" Ling said, crossing her arms and pouting, they all broke into smiles and then laughed.

"Come on, let's go." Jin said, leading the way.

"Still doing karate Jin?" Forest asked, that's where Ling butted in.

"AWW! Did you know that Jin is a really good dancer?! We went clubbing and then he was challenged to a dance off, he was doing all this and that, it was SOOOOOO cool!" Ling cried, Christie turned to Jin.

"You dance? Since when?" She said sarcastically.

"Since forever but you just never asked." Jin answered back, as cockily answered as he spoke to Hwoarang with.

"We got to go sometime, let us observe these moves ourselves." Forest said, Christie agreed, Ling squealed.

"Hey, maybe Blood Talon would still be there for you to challenge! That'll be so cool!" Ling said, bouncing along side Jin, Jin sighed as he speeded up, hoping to lose them now, but to no avail, they pretty much caught up.

"Hi, welcome." Julia greeted as she saw people walk into the store.

"Hi Julia, we're here for Eddy." Ling said.

"Oh Yeah, he said send you to the back, but you might wait a little cause he got someone over at the moment." Julia said, Jin looked at the clock and noticed the time.

"Sorry you guys, but I got to go." Jin said.

"But Jin!" Ling started.

"Sorry Ling, I got to go, I have training with grandfather today." He said, he turned and walked out the store. Ling chased after him.

"Jin, you really got to stop being so anti-social and just live life! You only live once, so enjoy it whilst you can, and for God's sake, your older than me and I know more about the birds and the bees than you." Ling said, smirking at Jin as he started blushing.

"I'm gone." He said as he started walking off.

Ling sighed and shook her head, turning back to walk to the store, a motorbike speeded pass her, she jumped closer to the wall, growling at the closeness the bike was to the pavements.

"Jerk, hope he falls off his bike!" She said, glaring at the back of the ginger haired person on the bike.

She entered the store and went to the back.

"Hey guys." Ling said, Christie looked Ling up and down and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Some jerk was driving close to the pavements, hope he hurts himself." Ling said pouting, Eddy laughed at the Chinese girls antics.

"What comes around goes around Ling Xiaoyu, better think before you speak." He says, pointing at her, she smiled and shook her head, in an instant she was back to her normal hyper self.

* * *

As Jin was about to cross the road, a motorbike zoomed pass him, but skidded to a halt and reversed right in front of him.

"Well, well, what a coincidence to see you out here." none other than Hwoarang on the bike.

"Stalking me or something?" Jin asked raising an eyebrow as he tried to walk around the bike. Hwoarang grabbed his hand and stopped him in his tracks.

"How about you come riding with me?" He asked, Jin looked at him suspiciously.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to eat you." Hwoarang said, flashing him a smile that melts all hearts.

Jin knew he wouldn't be able to go, so he went along with it, Hwoarang smiled and took Jin's hands and placed them on his waist.

"Don't want you falling off now do we?" Hwoarang said before turning on the engine, and sped down the road. Jin held on tightly, but watched the scenery that passed by, eventually his grip loosened but not enough that he'll fall off, as they rode through the streets, the day turned into night, all the street lights turned on, neon blues, reds, greens, illuminated the streets. Hwoarang eventually came to a stop and looked at Jin.

"Thanks for coming with me? Want me to take you home?" Hwoarang asked, Jin nodded, as he realised the time. He was so late for training, no doubt about it, his grandfather isn't going to be happy.

Jin gave the directions to his home and eventually Hwoarang made it.

The ginger haired male whistled, "Check out your home." Hwoarang looked at the mansions, or in his eyes, palace, which Jin was living in.

"Thanks." Jin said getting off the bike, as he was about to walk into his house, Hwoarang called him.

"Here." Hwoarang said as he threw something at Jin, he caught it and saw 2 VIP passes to the club.

"You and your girlfriend." Hwoarang said.

"Ling? She's not my girlfriend." Jin said, not knowing why he had to reassure the male.

"Cool." Hwoarang said, Jin not noticing the sudden happiness in his tone of voice.

"Later." Jin said, Hwoarang waved at him as Jin walked in, Hwoarang stared at the door a little longer before riding off to his club.

"Name, address…one more to go: phone number." Hwoarang said to himself with a huge smile.

TBC----------------------------------------------->

* * *

Sandra: What do you think of chapter 2 then people? If you like, then review me to update! I'll answer a few comments.

* * *

Chlover Goddess: I'm sorry I'm a little rushy, thanks you for your review, and yes, Jin looked yummy hot, I might try and draw a picture of him, if I can, lol. Thank you again.

Kairi Fighter: I'll try to include as much detail as I can, thank you for reviewing!!!

ShadowedRaven: Thanks for reviewing, glad you found it interesting.

TheWishOfNight: Sorry, this isn't a xiaoyin, I'm mostly yaoi, and this is a yaoi, sorry hun!


End file.
